What Hurts the Most (Revised)
by iheartbooks4ever
Summary: Hello readers!For those of you who remember this story, and my character Elizabeth Berkley and her adventures in the 4th Quarter Quell with Tristan Hedeon, hopefully this is good news for you! As you know, I deleted the original story a while back. But I'm bringing it back now. Please click for a full and better explanation, and details for my plan to post the story.
1. An Explanation

**UPDATE ON **_**WHAT HURTS THE**_** MOST as of July 25th, 2014****: What Hurts the Most. My first fan-fiction. It was an "original" Hunger Games fan-fiction. It took me one year to write it, and until the last year or so it was my most reviewed story, it had 56 reviews. I deleted it, in case you haven't noticed. I know what you're probably thinking: **_**56 reviews and you deleted it?! **_

**The more I got into my story, and as several reviewers pointed out, while it was a great story, it was very similar to the first book written by Suzanne Collins. The more I thought about it and the more I re-read my work, I realized it was true. I was at war with myself, I had a ton of reviews, more than I ever thought I'd get...but ideas I had thought were original, I realized they really weren't. So after months of inner turmoil I deleted the story off of the website. I do regret it deeply, and I apologize to those of you who enamored and adored my story. I'm sorry if it made you sad.**

**Over the past year or so I've done a ton of brainstorming and thinking about WHTM. I knew I wanted to bring it back, I just didn't know how. **

**For those of you who still care and were fans of my story, hopefully you'll be happy to hear that after almost a year (possibly two?) I've decided to bring it back. I'm working very hard to revise the story: Bringing in new characters, remaking old ones, changing the story line, adding plot twists... Oh yes, HUGE, major changes that will make my story original, and hopefully you won't hate me for it and that you'll love the newly improved addition to my story. **

**I can't say for sure when I'll start posting, but give me another couple of weeks and I swear I'll have something posted.**

**I hope you're ready to be reunited with Lizzy!**

**Thank you for your support! Love, iheartbooks4ever**

**P.S. I'm thinking about posting the original story also, so that way the two stories can be compared, side by side so you can see how much it's been changed. And also just for old, sentiment's sake. **


	2. Story History

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I apologize if this is super long, but there was a lot I wanted to cover. I wanted to fully explain what happened to Panem's government after Mockingjay, so you know who the new president is and what happened to Paylor. **

* * *

**Setting:** District 13, 25 years after Mockingjay

**Story History:**

Twenty-five years ago Panem was at war with itself. The thirteen Districts fought amongst themselves and against the Capitol, which was governed cruelly by Coriolanus Snow. Though the Capitol's peacekeepers fought brutally, they were no match for the Rebels; their fighting was ignited by their passion and hope for a better future. Lead by the courageous Mockingjay, also known as Katniss Everdeen, the Rebels were eventually victorious.

The nation entered an era of peace when Paylor was named President after the deaths of Snow and Coin. Now that the Games were no more, the citizens were free to have children without fear of having them Reaped. The result was a massive population boom across the country, concentrating mostly in the Districts.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end; in fact it was only the beginning of worse times to come. After a mere decade of bliss, everything erupted into madness; something Panem wasn't ready to handle. Supporters of the old Capitol resurfaced, bringing with them Serica Snow—the granddaughter of Coriolanus Snow and the only living family member of the former president. The others members had been murdered for no reason by angry citizens in the aftermath following Snow's death. (Let it be noted that the murderers' actions were not condoned by President Paylor.)

In an attempt to appear merciful, Serica spared Paylor's life. The president was sentenced to a hard life at Panem's top secret prison camp in the Wilds—the "uninhabited" forest bordering the top of the country. Serica's endeavor to appear merciful ended with that act; soon after she restarted the Hunger Games, adding a new terrible twist that would've made her grandfather proud.

The twenty-eight tributes (oh yes, twenty-eight, District 13 and the Capitol joined the fun this year) were given no supplies or weapons whatsoever. There was no shining Cornucopia awaiting them in the barren arena that was devoid of trees, only death. People around the Districts watched in horror as pack after pack of uniquely modified mutations were released upon the helpless tributes for three years in a row. Needless to say, none of these "Games" lasted for more than a couple of days. The new dictator's actions horrified even the Capitol citizens, who found no amusement or sport out of it.

Near the end of the third year of her reign, Serica was taken out of power and put to death by Paylor's supporters—ending Snow's line once and for all. Paylor was rescued from the prison camp and brought back to Panem where she once again took charge of their broken nation that was falling apart at the seams.

Panem's relief didn't last long, it never did. The population was still out of control, although the birth rate had decreased significantly over the last three years, but it wasn't enough and soon the people were suffering food shortages.

Jardine Kyrrian was the answer to their problems. He was clueless in the affairs of politics, but he was a shrewd business man with a very charming personality. Jardine was originally from the Capitol but he owned several major farms in Districts 9 and 11. Adrian Baxwoll, Kyrrian's business associate, announced to the president that Jardine could save the country.

Kyrrian had warehouses full of seeds and cuttings just waiting to be planted in case of an emergency, such as the one Panem currently found itself in. Some accused him of hoarding, which caused unrest but, Baxwoll was able to convince the people that Jardine's solution was their only option. Jardine's provisions soon were put in use and within months Panem was pulling out of the deadly famine, and he was praised for his insightfulness.

Then, unexpectedly, one morning the president was found dead in her chambers. The murderer was never discovered. The people were inconsolable, some citizens threatened to leave the country, saying they'd rather take their chances in the Wilds than live with such an unstable government.

Adrian Boxwoll called for an emergency vote to elect a new president. Boxwoll nominated Kyrrian, a man with no political experience whatsoever. The people were shocked at the suggestion, most assumed that Meta Algidas, Paylor's advisor, would become president next. For weeks the decision was delayed, while the citizens argued. Boxwoll reminded Panem about how Jardine had saved them in their time of need, and how he was the one they needed in charge, after all running a country was like running a business, right?

To prove his point, Boxwoll had Jardine Kyrrian stand before all of Panem on national television and try to persuade the people. In the end it wasn't Kyrrian's charming personality that got him elected personality, but Boxwoll's persuasive speech and actions. It was no surprise when President Kyrrian named Boxwoll as his personal advisor, removing Meta Algidas from her position.

* * *

**Introduction:**

Jardine Kyrrian has now been president for five years. In District 13 it is nearing the 83rd Hunger Games. Elizabeth Berkley doesn't have the best life, and definitely not the happiest one, but what citizen of Panem does have a happy life? Her boyfriend, Tristan Hedeon, was killed last year in the Games and she's been estranged from her friends and family do to her unwillingness to grieve and let go. Gavin, her older brother, disappeared without reason 9 years ago, and to top it off, President Kyrrian has promised that this year's arena will keep the tributes just as "entertained" as the spectators.

Elizabeth Berkley isn't the strongest, and certainly not the bravest. Join Lizzie as she's thrown into the arena with the one person who won't let her forget Tristan while trying to evade the 24 other tributes that are out to kill her.

Join her as she discovers what hurts the most.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Does it sound promising? I think it does! I should be back soon with the first chapter. I'm almost done with it. **

**I know this isn't an official chapter... but.. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed anyway and let me know what you think of the story history.. Does it make sense? It was really easy to write, until I got to Kyrrian. I know how I want him to be, and I knew I wanted him to be president, I just wasn't sure how to make that happen... Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**~Love, iheartbooks4ever**

**(To my former readers of the original version: I hope you guys don't hate me for killing off Tristan, :( but it needed to be done! Believe me, it was NOT an easy decision for me to make, I may have shed some tears over him and his "gorgeous green eyes". **

**I promise I'm keeping Mace the same though.)**


End file.
